Typically, an electrical box is used to support and contain electrical devices and wiring in a convenient manner. The electrical box protects the wiring and electrical devices contained therein. Additionally, the electrical box can be adapted to have a device attached thereto for receiving an electrical plug or coupling, for example. A cover plate is typically provided to further protect the wiring and electrical devices and militate against accidental electrocution of a user.
An electrical box for containing low voltage electrical devices and wiring has requirements different from and beyond those required for conventional electrical boxes. The wiring used for a low voltage system requires a larger bending radius than conventional wiring. Thus, larger openings or boxes without back portions have been used to facilitate the larger bending radius. However, these boxes lack desired rigidity and result in undesirable damage to the box and the contents thereof.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical box for supporting and containing electrical devices and wiring wherein a rigidity of the box is maximized.